Fate's New Beginnings
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Severus Snape has never moved on from Lily but when an old friend comes to be the knew DDA teacher will things change and will Severus finally be able to let go of his old love to get a new one? Or will he push her away and fall into a deeper darkness?
1. A Friendly Reunion

**_Hey Everyone sorry I haven't been updating in a while but this came to me and I thought it would have been a crime not to post it! Please Read and REVIEW!!_**

* * *

**_Sev's POV_**

Another school year is going by and once again the old fool has refused me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I wonder what horrid teacher he hired this time! You'd think Albus would learn after several flops that he needed to find a more suitable teacher...such as myself of course. I am so sick of dealing with these inexperienced teachers who knew about as much as a Hufflepuff first year. I turned to the empty chair next to me which would soon be occupied by the new teacher. I sighed and turned to face Dumbledore he looked back at me and I felt his blue twinkling eyes rip through my heart. He always did this to me, made me feel guilty for having cruel thoughts about him. It was like the man could read minds and with his boundless knowledge I would not be the least bit surprised if he could do exactly the that. I tried to turn my attention to the students but there was something compelling about the man's gaze, I continued to stare until he gave me a small smile of reassurance and only then was I able to turn my head.

As the feast began to start Albus stood and began making the announcement for the knew Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Due to past events the Ministry has appointed us a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and I would like for you all to give a very warm welcome to Ms. Vela Valerias."

I turned and saw a red head come to the table. She is absolutely breath taking, her hair is layered with lovely red curls and she has the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. If I didn't know any better myself I would swear that it was a reborn Lily Evans.

"Thank you Headmaster." I heard her say quietly as she assumed her position next to me.

I looked at her once more and felt my cheeks become hot, she was such a natural beauty.

"Hello." she said gaining my attention.

"Um..hello." I said smiling slightly at her.

At first she said nothing and fiddled with her napkin then she turned back to me. "May I be so bold as to ask what your name is?"

"I'm Severus Snape-"

"Ah, your the Potion's Master!"

My eyes widened she actually sounded excited about meeting me. How very flattering.

"Yes, and may I ask what you do for the Ministry." I needed to know how much of a meddler this beautiful woman would be in my work.

"If you'll believe it I'm the prosecuting attorney for the Minister. The only reason he put me here was because no one else wanted to come."

"And you did?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"Yes, actually I did. I adore children and it was something Albus requested of me. Not to mention it is such a pleasure talking to you."

Oh, my lord! Did she just flirt with me?! I hope I can remember how to do that!

"Really?" I said trying to continue this delightful conversation.

"Yes, I have heard much about you-"

Just as she was about to continue talking the feast began and all the food appeared. Damn it all to Hell Albus! It usually takes you ten years to finish a speech why in Merln's beard did this one go so quickly!? She ate in silence which I found even more appealing about her, she knew how to handle herself in a public setting when it came to supper. I watched her finish eating and wipe her perfect shaped lips with a napkin. Then she turned to me and smiled a sparkling white smile.

"So," she began, "why are you a teacher."

I took a large sip from my goblet and faced her. That was a very complicated question, how was I to explain that I was a past death eater and this was the only job I could come by because of it? I didn't want to lie to her, lying never accomplished anything. I had to learn that the hard way.

"Albus found me when I was young and thought I would work well here. I have to say that he is right, I would not want to work under anyone else." and that was the truth. Albus found me when I was begging on my knees for help, I was young and foolish, and my Potion skills allowed me to work very well here. And I would never dream of working under anyone else.

"That is very good of you to think so kindly of Albus. I owe Albus a lot for allowing me to work here."

"And why wouldn't he allow you to work her?" I asked turning to face her.

"Well, with how the Ministry is I have not done much to help Albus and I owe it to him. He did so much for me when I was younger."

"What house were you in when you went to Hogwarts?" I asked my curiousity getting the better of me.

"Slytherin." she said grinning.

"What?" I asked confused. I could recall almost all of my house mates from back then but a Vela Valerias had never crossed my path before...had she?

"Yep, you won't remember me because I changed my name-"

"Wait, who are you?" I asked feeling a bit insecure.

"Sev, do you remember a Vicktoria-"

"Stone." I finished, remembering who she was.

"Yes."

I looked away and to the students. Vicktoria Stone was a past friend that I lost with my foolish mistakes. When I had made the mistake of calling Lily a mudblood I found a friend in Vicky-or Vela. She tried to help me along but because there was no one I loved but Lily I would not accept and Vicktoria had done everything to try and make me see that I could move on. When graduation was over I did one of the most horrid things you could ever do to someone...I tricked her to join Voldemort. She had died her hair black at my request and straightened it so she would look more frightening and the worse part was I knew the pain she felt abandoning all she loved and I ignored it. After the war I forgot about her and moved on not even giving Vicktoria a second thought, now I regret it extremely.

"Is this why you owe Albus?" I asked yearning to talk to her more. An apology was definitely in order...I just had to figure out where I was to begin when it came to one.

"No, I pulled away from the Dark Lord on my own before his downfall. No I owe Albus because he did something for me as a child."

"Are you willing to share with me what that was...Vicky."

I watched Vicktoria smile and giggle. "You can't call me that anymore Severus...that is not me anymore," Doesn't matter, she will always be Vicky the little red head to me, "But yes I will discuss with you what Albus did for me."

"When?" I asked.

"Hmmm...how about the next Hogsmead weekend?"

Okay that would work well-wait! Did I just get asked out on a date?! What do I say to that?! Well of course you say yes you moron!

"That would be very nice." I said maintaining my composure.

"Okay, then it's a date." she said looking back at her students.

A date? I haven't had one of those in many years. As a matter of fact I think my first date was with Vicktoria...and if I also remember correctly I only went out with her to make Lily jealous. My God, Vicktoria is either very forgiving or extremely clueless. I hope it is the first one I am not to fond of idiotic females. Then again Vicktoria had always been very intelligent and beautiful. Now that I think about it I do not know why I just didn't agree to go out with her when I was younger. Vicktoria was kind to me no matter what and even when I did insult her she always came back to me. What a fool I am to not see it before, maybe that is because you really don't know what you have until it is gone..

**_Vela's POV_**

In a minute or two Albus would call me out and I would get to see Severus. Despite everything I am still in love with him. I just pray that this time he has moved on from Lily, I should think he would holding on to someone who is dead doesn't seem all that intelligant or healthy to me.

"Ms. Vela Velerias."

My stomach feel's like someone dumped a bunch of cotton into it and as I walk out I look to my left and see him sitting there. I know that that is Severus Snape, there is no doubt in my mind. His hair is still long and blacker then the evening sky but I had always preferred it so. People always said that it was greasy but to me it was perfect and silky.. His nose was still hooked but I adored it no other way. And his eyes...oh, his eyes were hazel and the darkest anyone had ever seen them.

"Thank you Headmaster." I said in almost a whisper.

I sat next to him and tried to keep my gaze away because I knew that if I found myself looking at him my eyes would never leave. I could not just sit here though and hope for him to talk to me, I would have to be the one to break the ice so to speak.

"Hello." I said trying to stay calm and not act like a childish hormonal teenager.

"Um...hello." he said smiling slightly at me.

Oh I adored that smile, though rarely seen I found it extremely satisfying on my eyes. No one should frown and sneer as much as this man did but every now and again I could find ways to sneak a grin from him. It was my goal to get him smiling as widely as possible and to hear him laugh a natural hearty laugh. That will be my goal for this school year, I swear it. I watched him looking at me in a strange way and smiled, maybe I would have to start off slow. An introduction of names would do quite nicely.

"May I be as so bold to ask what your name is?" God that sounds so out of character. Ah, well I'll have to get used to it..

"I'm Severus Snape-"

"Oh, your the Potions Master!" I said not able to contain the excitement in my stomach.

His eyes widened, Clearly no one ever showed him appreciation for his work, much less a female. Well that would change and it would change fast. I know how talented Sev is and I will be sure to let him know that I know.

"Yes, and may I ask what you do for the Ministry." he said in a very suspicious voice.

Clearly Albus had not informed him of the role I played as spy for the Order when it came to feeding the Ministry false information. I would have to inform him about that at a later and more private setting.

"If you'll believe it I'm the prosecuting attorney for the Minister. The only reason he put me here was because no one else wanted to come." I said proudly.

I had to work very hard to get that position with the Minister and it had taken a lot of time and an a lot of help and reassurance from Albus Dumbledore. I watched him cock his eyebrow and open his mouth to speak.

"And you did?" he said unconvinced.

"Yes, actually I did. I adore children and it was something Albus requested of me. Not to mention it is such a pleasure talking to you."

Sweet Merlin! Did I just flirt with him?! HA...I did! I can't believe it! Okay...just calm down...we need to keep this conversation going.

"Really?" he said in an attempt to flirt back. I had to admit it was dead sexy to hear him say something in such a flirtacious manner even if it was only one word.

"Yes," I said trying to continue the conversation, "I have heard much about you-"

I stopped when all the food appeared. I hadn't eaten all day and not to be crude was extremely hungry. Dinner was meant to be spent in silence and I remember my mum saying that every time you speak you miss a bite. So the rest of our discussion would have to wait until I was done with my meal...I just wish Severus would stop watching me in wonder of whether or not he had said something wrong.

When I finished my meal I wiped my lips from the gravy that had probably appeared there from my roast beef and asked him a question that should spark a long talk.

"So," I began facing him, "why did you become a teacher?" as if I didn't already know. Severus had no other job option available.

He took a long sip from his pumpkin juice and sighed. "Albus found me when I was young and thought I would work well here. I have to say that he is right, I would not want to work under anyone else."

How Slytherin of him. That was true though he had cleverly allowed parts to remain missing. I was not going to push him though, Severus would tell me eventually but not right this moment.

"That is very good of you to think so kindly of Albus. I owe Albus a lot for allowing me to work here." which was true I owed Albus my life for allowing me to come back here.

"And why wouldn't he allow you to work her?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

I was not about to tell him that for a long time of my life I had been obsessed with the Dark Arts to gain his approval, guilt would not do him any good right at this moment.

"Well, with how the Ministry is I have not done much to help Albus and I owe it to him. He did so much for me when I was younger." I said going farther back to reasons the old man had helped me.

"What house were you in when you went to Hogwarts?" he asked. I could tell he was starting to remember me.

"Slytherin." I said proudly. And I was proud of that house, it is the house that brought me to Severus and the one that showed me the path to my life.

"What?" he asked as if uncertain of whether or not he heard correctly.

"Yep, you won't remember me because I changed my name-"

"Wait, who are you?" he asked insecurity admitting from his tone.

"Sev, do you remember a Vicktoria-"

"Stone." he finished now in remembrance.

"Yes."

I watched him look away probably feeling extremely guilty. Well he kind of had a right to. I was not going to deny the fact that him using me didn't hurt but I love him so I have overcome it. Still when he asked me to die my hair and straighten it to make me look scary I cried my eyes out because I knew then that he was not pleased with my past appearance. However, by the way he could not stop staring I can tell he is very pleased now. I know that Severus went through a rough patch when it cam to his lost love Lily Evans but I know deep down that he will be able to overcome it and move on if he hasn't already.

"Is this why you owe Albus?" he asked. Clearly he wanted to continue the discussion, probably looking for a gateway to apologize. That would be appropriate seeing as it was defianately in order.

I owed Albus for many things, I would only endeavor to mention one right at this moment though, "No, I pulled away from the Dark Lord on my own before his downfall. No I owe Albus because he did something for me as a child."

"Are you willing to share with me what that was...Vicky."

I smiled and felt my eyes burn with tears. After all these years, I was still Vicky to him. Still I would not allow him to call me that anymore, Vicky is gone.

""You can't call me that anymore Severus...that is not me anymore, "But yes I will discuss with you what Albus did for me."

"When?" he asked eager.

I did not want to tell him at the school, that brought back far too many painful memories. "Hmmm...how about the next Hogsmead weekend?" I suggested feeling very content with that date.

As I waited to answer my hands became very cold and my heart beat began to quicken. Answer already damn it!

"That would be very nice."

YES!

"Okay, then it's a date." I said turning back to the children and smiling so widely that I thought my face would snap in half.

I have a date with Severus Snape!? Oh, Sweet Merlin! I HAVE A DATE WITH SEVERUS SNAPE! What am I going to where?

* * *

_**I hope you all like it this is just chapter one!! Anyway please Read and REVIEW!!**_


	2. A Late Night

**_Hey peeps here's chapter 2! Please Read and REVIEW!!_**

* * *

_**Sev's POV**_

When dinner had finished I found myself so compelled to follow Vela to her rooms, but I did not want to impose.

"Severus!"

I turned and found her coming towards me. She had that same amazing smile plastered on her perfect face and if it hadn't been for the students I would have probably smiled as well.

"I um...I just came to say good night." she said sounding flustered.

I wanted to invited her for tea or a glass of brandy but I could not remember for the life of me if she like tea or not. I watched as she looked at me trying to interpretate my thoughts. Was it possible that she wanted to come with me for tea?

"Severus...would you like to-um come to my rooms for some tea later?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I would like that very much!'" I said happily but the only question I had was how soon.

"Okay, then how about you come by in about half an hour, the password is Jelly Slugs."

When she turned and left I groaned, she had the same taste in passwords as Albus did. But other then that I was looking forward to it-

"Ouch!"

Damn me for not paying attention to where I was going! Who the Hell did I-

"Potter." I sneered.

"Hi Professor." the boy stuttered standing. "I'm sorry, sir." he said while brushing off his robes.

"That is fine Potter, I should have been watching. Still next time please be more cautious." the boy looked at me shocked and honestly so was I! Since when did I let the boy off without a snide remark. Well, I'd have to remedy that, "Just because you are famous in other places does not mean I have to make a path for you to walk through."

When the boy smiled I looked at him in wonder, now what was he schemeing this time?

"Good night Professor Snape."

"Good night Potter." I said dryly. I was not going to let the boy know I care...even when I did, his nightmares have no doubt probably gotten worse. Still I have a reputation to keep, I wonder how Vela was going to handle that considering the fact that the Ministry did not like him either. She had at one time been a very convincing Death Eater but now that she did not have to uphold that image she would probably go soft on the boy. To be honest I wish I was allowed to, Albus had pointed it out to me that the boy was not his father and I agree with him. Now Draco was the spitting image of both James and Lucious. An all around bully and a snot nosed pretty boy-god sometimes I hated being head of Slytherin house!

I watched Potter go up the steps to the Gryfindor Common Room and only when I was sure he wasn't making any detours was I able to leave and go down to the Dungeons. The boy had a way of always finding danger. He can always say that it finds him but it takes two to tango or in his case duel.

I had spent the past thirty minutes telling the first years what I expect of them this year. I hate the look they always give me...it is one of sheer terror. I am glad that they respect me but I do not condone them fearing me. Fear is an awful thing to be around, in the case of Potter he does not fear me he hates me. And although the fine line between it is dificult to see I know that Potter has no reason to fear me. I almost wish he had no reason to hate me but there it is again the wish. The wish that I would have never become a Death Eater, the wish that I would not have to be the Dark Lord's spy, and now I have a new wish to add. The wish that I would have been with Vicktoria when I had the chance.

Why in God's name did her Quarters have to be upstairs? I usually never have to walk up so many stairs, _ugh_. I turned the corner and walked through another portrait hole. I'll have to discuss the heating arrangement to Albus later, it is far warmer up her then it is down in the Dungeouns. Vicktoria's rooms were hidden behind a live picture of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Now this is interesting," he heard the brown haired woman coo, "I have a Slytherin that is leading my house and another one coming to visit. Tell me boy, is there some type of attraction between you two?"

I smirked and chuckled. There was but I was not about to leave the information with a gossiper like Rowena Ravenclaw. "Tell me my dear lady is there still an attraction between you and Salazar?"

Even as a painting you could see her face turn a bright shade of scarlet.

"What is the password?" she asked coldly.

"Jelly Slugs." I said highly amused.

The portrait flew open and I walked inside. Her quarter's were not done being set to her liking, I could tell seeing as there were still boxes around the room.

"Oh, Sev!" she said jumping noticing that I was inside.

"I think hello is the more polite thing to say."

She smiled and laughed at my remark. "Well, if you wouldn't sneak in like such a cat I wouldn't have been caught so ungaurded." she said going towards him.

I looked at her and noticed that she had changed into her night clothes, she was wearing a satan night gown and a blue silk robe over top of it. All in all she looked gorgeous.

"You look...nice." I felt my cheeks redden at such a lame comment.

"Oh, thanks." Vicky said going a slight shade of pink. "Well how about that tea? Or would you prefer something a little more adult."

"Adult?" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, such as wine...brandy...you know adult drinks?"

I let out a small laugh. "I for one loved how you put that."

"Thanks." she said still smiling. "Well, about that drink?"

"Brandy would be lovely." I said following her out of the door way and into a sitting room.

"Please pardon the mess, I am still settling myself."

"Oh, it is no problem. You should have seen my rooms when I first moved in here."

Vicktoria looked at me and giggled, "That bad huh?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was so bad that Albus took a day off to help me."

"I was thinking about asking someone to come up and help me with my things." she hinted looking deep into my eyes with her emerald ones.

"I would...gladly help you." I said feeling my lip curl slightly.

"That would be lovely." she said motioning for me to sit on the green couch she had sitting next to the fireplace.

She handed me a brandy glass and filled it about half way. I sipped from the glass and when she sat down she held up her glass.

"What should we toast to?" she asked eyeing my hands.

"How about a toast to old friends." I said raising my glass.

"No, a toast to moving on."

I stopped for a second and looked at the glass. Was she implying something? Of course she was, because I could not move on I cost this dear woman her life and her heart. I will not hide it I think I am in love with this woman, not once had I the feeling that my heart was put back together. I haven't felt this way in a long time, not since Lily, and I being a moron had pushed her away and not given it one thought.

"A toast to moving on." I announced gently banging glasses. Sorry Lily but I gave up this girl for you and look where it got me, just as before you have chosen your path and now I will choose mine. But I will keep my promise and protect your son, for my word is my bond.

She took a small sip from her glass and faced me,

"So, have you met any of the students yet?" I asked building conversation.

"Yes, I met Mr. Potter." she said sighing sadly. "Please tell me Sev that you aren't mean to him because of that toe rag James."

I blushed furiously. "I have a reputation to keep among my fellow Slytherin. If I start acting nice to Mr. Potter they will tell their parents-"

"I understand that Sev, but do try to at least be fair." she said raising an eyebrow.

"I will try." I said humoring her. "Did you meet anyone else?"

"Unfortunately I had the pleasure of meeting Lucious' kid."

"Ah." I grimanced at the thought. "And?"

"He's so much of an annoyance that I told him if he didn't stop bugging me I would report him to you."

I smiled slightly. "You really shouldn't mess with him, Vick- uh Vela."

"Well I'm not going to let him walk all over me like-" she stopped abruptly and looked down at her glass.

"Like I did." I assumed finishing her sentence.

"No!" she said shaking her head frantically.

"Vela, it's okay. I know that is what you wanted to say. I actually wanted to talk to you so I would be able to tell you that I am sorry."

Vicktoria looked away and sighed

"Vicktoria, please-"

"I told you that wasn't my name anymore." I could hear her voice quaking and I prayed to God that she would not start crying.

"You will always be Vicky to me."

"Yeah, and Vicky wasn't near good enough for you. Not even when you had given up on Lily."

I bit my lip, I knew that this would eventually come up but damn it why so soon?

"You were always good enough for me if not too good for me but I didn't realize that back then! I was foolish and blinded by my own selfish reasoning. Please believe me when I say that I regret it now! I know that I made you feel that you weren't-

"Pretty...good enough...right." she said stealing the words right out of my mouth.

"Yes, but believe me you are far to good for me and I regret not stealing you when I had the chance." I bowed my head in shame and awaited for her answer.

At first I expected her to slap me in the cheek but she placed a warm delicated hand on my cheek and forced it so I would be looking to her eyes, What made me feel worse was the fact that they had tears in them.

"You do not know how wrong you are Severus Snape. You are not beneath me, and don't you dare something like that. again!"

I could no longer bare to look at her gorgeous face. I had let this beauty slip through my fingers and I wanted her to be mine more then anything, but I do not deserve her.

"I love you." she whispered pressing her lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back, it was absolutely wonderful. And it felt absolutely true. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You don't want me...I'm not-"

"Shut up." she spat kissing me more and shifting her body to my lap.

**_Vela's POV_**

I could have sworn that Severus was following me to my quarters. He can only go so far seeing as his rooms are in the Dungeons but what would it hurt for him to come upstairs for a little while?

"Severus!" I yelled running towards him.

He looked at me with this shy expression on his face. I hope I didn't embarrass him, maybe I should just say goodnight and go to bed.

"I umm...I just came to say goodnight." I stuttered slipping over my own words.

I waited for him to return the gesture but watched as he struggled to find what he wanted to say. You know what I am going to invite him for tea.

"Severus...would you like to-um come to my rooms for some tea later?" I asjed with a tight throat.

"Yes, I would like that very much!'" he said sounding strangely happy.

"Okay, then how about you come by in about half an hour, the password is Jelly Slugs." I smirked at my password. Actually Albus picked it out and when he told me the name it had me laughing for about ten minutes straight.

As he walked away I turned to go to my own quarters. Wow, two dates in one week...see I haven't lost my touch. I walked and looked at all the students but one in paticular caught my eye. He looked so much like James but I can see his eyes and they are definately Lily's.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter." I said approaching him.

"Uh- good evening Professor Valerias." said Potter turning red slightly.

"Looking forward to the school year?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Ma'am." he said in a whining sort of way. Clearly he wasn't looking forward to this year.

"Do not worry Potter, it will get better." I said, though I wasn't sure if I meant himself or me. "Well Potter, you should probably head up to the Common Room don't you think?" I hinted.

"Yes Professor, it was nice speaking with you."

I couldn't resist grinning, to be delite the boy was not his father! "It was nice talking to you as well Potter." I said moving past him to my rooms.

I shouldn't have invited Sev to come to tea! My rooms were a mess, how could I have forgotten the fact that I am still not unpacked! Moron! I hope he wouldn't think any less of me because of this mess. Maybe I could just have us drink our tea in the study! I walked over a box or two...maybe three...and went into another room. Ah, this would do nicely. The room was perfect in size and there was a nice green squashy couch righ in front of the fireplace. Hmm, I'd have to fill all these book shelves with some of the literature I brought from home. Pictures would definately need to be hung and I had many. As I matter of fact maybe I should try and go through a few of them. I walked out into the living room and pulled a box towards me. I opened it and the first framed photo that was laying on the top was of me and Severus. I remember when this was taken, how could I forget. This was when I had my hair died black and straightened. Oh Merlin, we both look so cold and unfeeling. In a way to be a Death Eater that was what you had to be; a cold and unfeeling bastard. Severus looked so much different now, it is almost hard to believe they are the same person. His hair was a bit longer back then and of course his skin was less wrinkled and all but there was something different in his eyes. Ah, evil. I won't say that that look is completely gone because with the way he looks at some students would make you think he was heartless; but there is and over all feeling in those dark eyes. And I knew that look better then anyone...misery.

The grandfather clock Albus gave me chimed in the living room. Damn it! It's been thrity minutes and I'm still looking at this one picture! I ran into the living room trying to move some of the boxes around, maybe I can make this room look somewhat decent. Before I do that I think I should change into something more comfortable. I walked to another box and pulled out my satin night gown and my blue silk robe. These were my favorite and most comfortable pajamas.

cough cough

"Oh, Sev!" I shrieked jumping. The man was like a freaking snake!

"I think hello is the more polite thing to say." he said smiling.

I laughed. "Well, if you wouldn't sneak in like such a cat I wouldn't have been caught so ungaurded." I argued approaching him.

"You look nice." Severus said making me blush slightly,

"Oh, thanks, Well how about that tea? Or would you prefer something a little more adult."

"Adult?" he chuckled

"Yeah, such as wine...brandy...you know adult drinks?" I said all knowingly.

He let out another low laugh, "I for one loved how you put that."

"Thanks." I said grinning. "Well, about that drink?"

"Brandy would be lovely."

I nodded in approval and led him out of the Hell hole I called my living room and into the study. As I watched him manuver around boxes my face became red. "Please pardon the mess, I'm still settling in."

"Oh, it is no problem. You should have seen my rooms when I first moved in here."

I couldn't resist giggling, knowing Severus there were probably boxes upon boxes of potion ingrediants not to mention he probably had books and rolls of parchment all over the place. "That bad huh?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was so bad that Albus took a day off to help me."

"I was thinking about asking someone to come up and help me with my things." I suggested.

"I would...gladly help you."

I felt my heart beat against my chest and it took all my will power to keep myself from screaming with joy. "That would be lovely." I said calmly and making room on the couch for him to sit there with me in front of the warm fireplace.

After giving him a glass and filling it about half way with the brandy I sat next to him and raised my own glass.

"What should we toast to?" I asked waiting for him to raise his own glass.

"How about a toast to old friends?" he proposed now raising his glass.

No, that is not what we are going to toast to. Because we were never friends I was basically your bitch. So, no, what we are going to toast to is to something different...something that would make the message clear to Sev what I wanted.

"No, a toast to moving on." I waited for him to put the glass down and for him to storm out but what he did was completely unexpected.

"A toast to moving on." he said clanging glasses with mine.

As the evening went on Severus asked me if I had met any students and I told that I had met young Harry Potter. It suprised me to know that Severus wasn't holding any grudges against the boy because of his appearence. At least he is doing it to maintain his role as spy among the Order. When I told him that I met Lucious' spoiled brat of a son he looked like he would be sick. Clearly Seb didn't think that fondly of the boy. And with what the little brat said to me I didn't either. He will not have me wrapped around his finger like he does all the other teachers.

"You really should not mess with him Vick- uh Vela."

I growled in my throat and said, "Well I'm not going to let him walk all over me like-" abruptly I stopped and looked away feeling tears brim in my eyes. What type of idiot am I to say such a thing?!

"Like I did." You stole the words right out of my mouth Sev.

"No!" she said shaking her head frantically.

"Vela, it's okay. I know that is what you wanted to say. I actually wanted to talk to you so I would be able to tell you that I am sorry."

I looked away and sighed in an attempt to calm my breathing.

"Vicktoria, please-"

Damn you Severus Snape! You know that isn't my name or me anymore! "I told you that wasn't my name anymore." I said with a shaking voice. Merlin please don't let me cry in front of the man.

"You will always be Vicky to me."

"Yeah, and Vicky wasn't near good enough for you. Not even when you had given up on Lily." suddenly I remembered how much angry at him I was.

What did I do Severus that you didn't love me? What did I do wrong? I would have died for you and even after Lily Evans death you still would not come looking for me! Why, that's all I want to know!

"You were always good enough for me if not too good for me but I didn't realize that back then! I was foolish and blinded by my own selfish reasoning. Please believe me when I say that I regret it now! I know that I made you feel that you weren't-" he stopped as if unsure but I wasn't.

"Pretty...good enough...right." with each passing word I felt like my heart was about to snap in half

"Yes, but believe me you are far to good for me and I regret not stealing you when I had the chance." Severus bowed his head in shame.

I looked at the man in front of me. He was right I was too good for him and I should have moved on when he left the first time, but the strange thing is I don't regret meeting him in the least bit. I remember Lily saying that she regretted ever meeting the man well I didn't I could never regret meeting Severus Snape the little boy that just wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere. Why...because...because-

"You do not know how wrong you are Severus Snape. You are not beneath me, and don't you dare something like that. again!"

Still he bowed his head and looked away. Appearently Sev thought love was no longer worthy of him...when would you learn Severus? I put my hand on his cheek and gently forced his onyx eyes up to mine. Amazingly I was able to balance the tears on my eyelids without letting them ruin my make up.

"I love you." I whispered pressing my dry lips against his.

I sat there forzen for a minute wondering if he would kiss me back or if it would be too soon for such an interaction. Then I felt the wet from his lips as well as he returned the favor and relaxed completely. Boy Sev, I can't see how you are still single. Suddenly he pulled away.

"You don't want me...I'm not-"

"Shut up!" I said kissing him again and moving to sit on his lap.

* * *

**_Hey Everyone this is Chapter 2!! Please Read and REVIEW!!_**


End file.
